Among various display devices, a liquid crystal display device is advantageous in that the liquid crystal display device is thin and lightweight and consumes less electric power. Therefore, the liquid crystal display device is used as a small-sized display device such as a display section of a mobile phone, and also as a display device of a large-sized TV (television set) and the like.
Unlike a self-luminous panel such as a CRT (cathode ray tube) and a plasma display panel, a liquid crystal panel does not emit light by itself. Therefore, the liquid crystal display device with high luminance generally displays an image by use of light from a backlight unit provided on a back side of the liquid crystal panel.
The backlight unit includes (i) light sources, referred to as backlight, for irradiating the liquid crystal panel with light and (ii) a chassis for holding the light sources. The backlight unit is configured such that the light sources are provided on the chassis. Therefore, the chassis is required to have strength to some extent.
In addition to an original function of holding the light sources as described above, the chassis has a function of preventing occurrence of uneven luminance due to external light entering the liquid crystal panel so as to suppress deterioration in display quality.
In view of this, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique of employing a cold-rolled copper plate for the chassis and forming the chassis, with a box shape, having walls extending upwards from a periphery of the chassis by bending the periphery of the chassis.